suspect_behaviorfandomcom-20200215-history
The Butcher of Indianapolis
|path = Serial Killer Abductor |signature = Two distinct signatures: **Torture by dismemberment **Keeping victims' heads as trophies |mo = Decapitation Throat slashing |victims = 5 killed 1 abducted 2 assaulted |status = Incarcerated |actor = Joseph McKelheer |appearance = Jane |image = File:The Butcher of Indianapolis.png }} The Butcher of Indianapolis (so named in this wiki, real identity unknown) is a serial killer and abductor who appeared in Jane. History Nothing about the Butcher is revealed during the episode, not even his real name, other than the fact that he appeared to work as a mechanic. He started out with abducting prostitutes, but when the Indianapolis PD Vice performed a sweep on local prostitution, he switched to middle-class women. The BAU are called in when the unsub attacked Michael, a bystander who overheard an abduction and tried to stop him. He later dies in the hospital. The Red Cell team manages to find him before he could kill the woman and he retaliates violently, macing Simms and attempting to fight back when Cooper apprehended him, but he was immediately subdued by a near-fatal strangulation from him, done in a blind fit of rage over Michael's death. Modus Operandi The Butcher targeted women of various ages and races. He started with prostitutes but later went on to target middle-class women. He would abduct them on Thursday or Friday nights in different ways, usually from public or semi-public places, and take them to his workshop, where he would strip them and hold them captive in a secret compartment under the floor﻿. He then tied them up tightly with wires in a way ensuring that blood flow to the limbs was completely cut off. When circulation had stopped, he would spend hours cutting off the arms and legs with an electric saw, amputating them alive, eventually killing them by decapitating them. The torso and limbs were placed in a metal barrel filled with wet concrete and the heads were kept in the Butcher's refrigerator. The barrels were then dumped in Fall Creek, a nearby lake, and the remains of different women were often mixed and matched in the barrels. For at least one abduction, he used a car that was left at his workshop for repairs. When he killed Michael, he slashed his throat with an unknown bladed instrument. Profile The unsub is a male in his mid-20s to early 30s, who is most likely a local, since he is able to easily blend in. Because he is able to hold his victims captive over the course of a few days, he likely has access to a storage space where nobody finds them and he most likely does not have any kind of family, as they would notice. He does not like his victims to fight back. That said, he may have had a past rape victim who did fight back, and now, he is punishing them all. If he was incarcerated before the abductions, it is conceivable that his conviction rested on some woman who fought back, and he might have planned his crimes while incarcerated. He might be a sexual offender who was released in the Midwest area in the last three years. He is also strong and might work as a laborer. He may be driving a flatbed with a winch, a tow truck, or a crane to transport the drums containing his victims. He is cutting himself off completely from the rest of humanity, even dehumanizing himself, and is also extremely brutal and an obvious psychopath. Real-Life Comparisons The Butcher's storing of his victims' body parts in barrels filled with watery substances is similar to how serial killer Jeffrey Dahmer stored the body parts of his victims in barrels, though the Butcher put the body parts in barrels full of wet concrete, while Jeffrey put them in chemical-filled barrels. The Butcher and Jeffrey are also alike in the fact that they kept the heads of their victims, although sometimes Jeffrey also keeps certain other body parts, including genitals. Known Victims *2011: **April 1: Maria Sanchez **April 15: Alicia Vernon **April 23: Amy Hodgkins **April 28-29: An unidentified woman **April 30: ***Michael ***Trish ***The raid at the auto shop: ****Jonathan Simms ****Sam Cooper Category: Incarcerated Category: Serial Killers Category:Abductors Category:Psychopaths Category:Characters